


The Longest Day

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Sadness, Tragedy, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What dear Rapunzel experiences if Eugene didn't get to come back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 11/29/2010 - transferring all worthy fanfics to A03/deleting ff.net account. 
> 
> Unbetaed. One-shot. AU to the movie. I OWN NOTHING!!!!

_Flower, Gleam and Glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine..._

**The Longest Day**

Draped in white. Purity. No sin.

_Flower, Gleam and Glow_

She'd been reunited with her parents, a joyful account. Her smile and her peace were enough to create the largest celebration the kingdom had ever seen. She'd took it all in, looking on way, greeting someone another way. But deep within her soul, there was something… someone missing.

Quiet, in the middle of the night, her scream. The nightmares were scary monsters. Her new mother would come running, huddling with her deep within the confines of the bed. Her tears were large.

Mother Gothel turning to dust. Her hair complete turned brown. No magic left…

_Let your power shine…_

The days seemed short and winded. She'd taken them with a full heart. It was her destiny, her kingdom, her new home, her new reality. She was so happy.

But the week ended… and she stepped from her bedroom with no make-up on, her hair in a tussle, her mother's arms held out.

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

The wood coffin was before her.

She held back every emotion she had to get through the day, to put one foot in front of the other, to accept what was lost. She gulped, the memory of that day powerful, strong… too strong.

_"Don't leave me. I can't do this without you." She clutched his hand, not wanting to let go. He couldn't die. She wasn't going to let him. She couldn't live without him._

_"You were my new dream…" It was the last of his strength as he fell to another world, one where she could not go._

_She choked. "And you were mine."_

_His brown eyes gave one last look, her green filling with tears as she witnessed his last breath. He was gone…_

_She wept, struggling with the song._

_"Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design…" she spat it out, hoping it would work. But her hair was brown, her magic gone, his life ended._

_Bring back what once was mine…_

The white flowers symbolized purity. She placed the bouquet on the coffin and stepped back, swallowing hard. Her mother's arms encircled her and she kept calm. She hadn't cried the whole day. She hadn't even spilled a tear. Now that she was burying him… she was threatening the water works.

_"Blondie."_

_"Here comes the smolder."_

_"You were my new dream."_

_"Let's just assume everyone here doesn't like me!"_

_"You smell that?"_

_"You get to go find a new dream."_

It was like slow motion. She wandered to her room, holding her breath, holding back tears. Nothing yet. Threaten, sure. But she hadn't actually cried.

She sat on her bed, holding one of the white flowers. The memory still fresh, of losing him.. It was barely two days falling in love with him. A week later, she buried him in the royal cemetery, all pardon's given. Her parents loved her. And she knew that if he had lived to marry her, oh so to have happened, her parents would have enjoyed him also.

She lifted the flower up, finally, finally letting the tears spill.

"I loved you, Eugene Fitzherbert… now go find a new dream, out there… somewhere." It was whispered, a plea to the one she loved.

_And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted._

_All at once, everything is different, now that I see you._

_Now that I see you._


End file.
